


the times doom listens

by wwaterdragon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Godstuck, M/M, god AU, hell yeah its me your erisol dealer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwaterdragon/pseuds/wwaterdragon
Summary: The God of Doom listens to no one. This is a fact.





	the times doom listens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelheartbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the twenty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539041) by [angelheartbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat). 



> WELL here's my uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 5am writing. I had this idea while in the shower. Since Doom listens to no one, who would he bend his rules for? of course its eridan ;3c
> 
> this is. unbeta'd and uhh unedited. just WRITTEN right on the spot
> 
> well not really i did write the beginning at like 4pm but then put it off until its like 5am haaha

The God of Doom listens to no one. This is a fact.

The God of Doom lets the doomed be. Anyone who tries to escape time and death are killed. Nothing is ageless. Even gods die too. No work of a god can keep anything alive forever. The cycle is always a cycle, continuous, everlasting. Life and Death are partners, and they work together to create new things every day. Death is inevitable. Rebirth is inevitable.

No god touches any mortal. Not without the intention to help them enter or part the world.

All except for one.

The Prince of Hope does as he pleases, because he is The Prince. (At least that’s _his_ reasoning.)

The Prince of Hope takes lowly humans, undeserving of death and doom, and waits. He holds them above death.

“Let the mortal go, Prince.” The Goddess of Clockwork spoke. Even with such a serious moment, there is always that mirthful tone to her voice. She loved life and embraced it with all she had. Even moments such as this, where the unnecessary death of a mortal could happen, she was going to enjoy every bit of it.

“And why should I listen to you?” The Prince’s smile is just as amused as the Goddess’, but for entirely different reasons. He was teasing them.

The God of Time scoffed. He had entirely _no_ time for this. All because this shouldn’t be happening in the first place. The mortal held in the Prince’s cold hands was not meant to be there. “Dude.” The God deadpanned. He was exasperated with the Prince. “No one’s got time for this.” Busy busy busy, deaths must be counted, clock hearts must be mourned. 

The Prince laughed. “I do.” He was absolutely amused with their reactions. “I have time and I want somethin in return for this mortal.”

The Goddess’ excitement grew, while the God only raised a brow. If the gods hadn’t known one another for this long already, the God, while not too serious himself, would ask why the Goddess was treating the moment so lightly. Or perhaps it must do with the God’s origins. 

(Humans loved relationships. Humans were always so temporary and they only had such little time. A mere few hours to the eyes of the gods. Perhaps his origin of being a human once so so long ago still helped him feel the shortness of a human life. And he pitied them for it.)

What the Prince wanted was… strange. His request: “I want Doom.”

No one understood why. Well, no Time God knew why. The word didn’t get out too quickly, as once The Prince made his request, the two were gone. Perhaps gone to retrieve the correct god to come to the human’s rescue.

It took forever. 

Well, not forever. The human would’ve been dead by now. No, it was only a few mortal days for the little thing that he was slowly killing. They were begging to Doom too. To be spared if just given a second chance.

Doom did not listen.

Doom knew when one was cheating. Doom always knew when a human was cheating. Or trying to. This mortal that screamed loudest in his mind was not meant to be in his mind in the first place.

It was a small shock to see the God of Time in front of him, seeing as the God normally does not visit. The Goddess, however, was always open for a conversation and a smile. Doom narrowed his eyes at the two. “What?” He spat out. It wasn’t like he was terribly busy. But he was suffering just a little. The begging was getting to be a little too much.

“Fish prince wants you,” was the simple reply coming from the God. And then he was gone. Back to managing the world, it’s times, and the whens of every moment in the life of every creature on the planet.

Doom turned to the Goddess, curious. She had smiled and only nodded, to confirm and both to push Doom into visiting. 

Doom now was giving his best friend a glare. “No,” he frowned. Why would the Prince want him anyway?

There is no point in arguing the Goddess however. She played different timelines to her will and, well.. In this one, he was going to visit. In a few more mortal days, with the human clinging to life, only because the Prince had been taking such good care of them and the fucking Queen allowed him to!

This really meant something was going to happen. Not like Doom knew. Everyone else knew that this was going to end in a relationship, and while everyone _was_ a god, no one was above drama and gossip. The Queen would not share her thoughts, however. Only giving her catlike grin. Not even the Goddess of Clockwork would say anything. They only shared knowing looks as they waited for their Prince and Doom to figure it out.

“Leave them alone, Prince.” Finally! _Finally_ , it was exactly who he wanted.

The Game, while giving them their powers, their status, still liked to remind them that it was real. That this was real. That _it_ was what gave them their _everything_. It was its way of making sure that the gods were grateful. It gave them memories, sometimes horrific, sometimes lovely.

What were the memories the Prince gained? 

The Prince and Doom were together. Literally _together_. Green and grumpy, self-hating and yet never ever once leaving one another.

“Doom,” the Prince sighed. He sounded relieved. He sounded happy. “I’m glad to see you.” 

“Yeah, well was there something you wanted? Doom’s got a job. Like keeping you from murdering that fucking human.” Doom crossed his arms, watching the Prince expectantly as he then… let them leave and live once more.

Doom narrowed his eyes. “That’s it?”

The Prince grinned. “No ‘thank you’? I may just take ‘em back.”

“No-- fuck you, ED, nobody needed to put up with this stupid little stunt to get my attention.” With no worry of being heard at all, old names and old faces were put back into place.

“But that’s what I wanted.” Eridan couldn’t stop his smiling. “I wanted your attention.”

“Why the fuck would you want attention from me?” The Prince was moving closer, Sollux too lost in his words. “Literally you and I--” Even closer. “have things to do and--” They were standing right in front of each other by now. “people to watch over and--” 

There was something over his lips.

There was something over Sollux's lips.

It took a second. Well, actually, more like two. It was a _kiss_. A fucking kiss. Holy shit?

And that jumpstarted everything. The God of Doom and the Prince of Hope were kissing. This is what the Queen of Hearts knew about. This is what the Goddess of Clockwork knew about. Doom didn’t want the moment to end.

\--

Eons later, and-- “Doom? He’s doing it again.”

Doom smiles. Well- more like the corner of his lip twitches upward. “I know,” he says. “I’m listening.”

**Author's Note:**

> GOOD NIGHT I NEED THE SLEEP BYE ILL WORK ON PAINT ME THE COLOR OF HOPE WHEN I WAKE UP?????


End file.
